1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intraocular lens for implantation in the capsule of an eye, in particular a human eye.
2. Background Art
WO 02/17818 A1 describes an intracoular lens. Two flexible legs project radially from this lens and are united by a rib. The legs and the rib have substantially the same thickness. No defined joints are provided additionally. Therefore, the compression behaviour of these haptics, upon implantation into the capsule, is not defined.
Another intraocular lens is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,762 B1. It comprises two ribs which project radially from the optic and are united by a convex rib. Compressing the haptics in the radial direction result in the rib resting very rapidly on the ribs that project radially as seen in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,762 B1. The interval of radial deformation is rather restricted.